


A Bond Through The Years

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mind Link, Soul Bond, mean family, possible future abuse, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter grew up as a girl, a girl named Kathryn. She has a special bond with a young boy that has gotten her through her childhood years. What happens when she get a letter from a mysterious school? How will she react to her unknown fame? Where will her life take her? Will she discover what happened to her parents and why she can talk to this mysterious boy? Female Harry with a twist!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right, I've made a few changes, Fred and George are only a year older than Ron, and Percy is still four years older. Harry is a girl. Remus will probably also be introduced earlier as well!  
> Also! THIS ONE IS IMPORTANT! Hence the capitals. Lily did not have a sister called Petunia, she had grown up as a younger child in a loving family. Lily’s other sibling was a male. Because of this, Kathryn grew up with her Uncle Nigel. This is an important part of this story guys! I don’t want any people complaining about it. I DID USE CAPITALS!

My eyes opened slowly. A groan escaped my lips as the bright light above me instantly blinded me. The pounding that began within my head caused another groan to escape. I winced as the door to my room slammed shut. Slowly I began to count backwards in my head.

_600… 599… 598… 597… 596… 595_

He just left which means I have ten minute to become ‘presentable’. I knew the general routine by now. My uncle, Nigel, would wake me at half past five, he would return ten minutes later to escort me to the bathroom where I would wash and put on make-up, then until half past six I would clean up whatever mess they had created last night before ensuring that a cooked breakfast was on the table for seven. While they ate I would have to make sure their drinks were never empty and I am allowed to eat what Adrian puts on my plate and nothing more. After breakfast Nigel would leave until nine o’clock, which means that I am at the beck and call of Adrian throughout the day.

Shaking my head, I got out of bed slowly. I had to steady myself against the wall as my head spun threatening to make me fall to the floor. After I was positive that I would not fall I slowly made my way to the chair that sat near the stairs, which lead out of my room. I remembered putting the clothes I was allowed to wear on the seat. Seeing them there caused me to smile slightly. Over the years I had begun to sleep in underwear, mainly because it was easier in a morning to dress and be ready on time, lateness got you punished severely.

I pulled on my jeans slowly which clung to my body and made me uncomfortable whenever somebody looked at me. I then slowly put on my shirt, which caused me to hiss as I raised my arms.

_‘You’re awake! Are you ok? You went silent on me, I was worried!’_ I heard a male voice.

_‘Yeah, I'm fine,’_ I sighed softly as I thought back to the voice. No one knew of my connection with Fred but the two of us. We had questioned why we had this connection but there were no answers that we could find, people often thought we had imaginary friends.

_‘You aren’t, I wish you would stop lying to me Kathryn. I can feel the pain in your back so it must hurt.’_ I heard him sigh. _‘What did they do?’_

_‘Fred I really don’t have time at the moment, I’ll explain it later. I really am fine, it hurts but I can work through it… damn, Nigel will be back soon. I’m sorry but I really need to go,’_ I thought quickly before closing my mind.

I quickly finished buttoning my shirt as I continued to count in my head, over the years I had gotten good at counting while I thought of other things.

_3… 2… 1…_

Right on time I thought sarcastically to myself as the door opened. I made my way up the stairs before standing just in front of the door, my eyes trained on the floor.

“Adrian has business to do today so you’ll start on breakfast first. He will be up for half six. He expects his breakfast ready for him by the time he is sat down. After he has he will give you a list of chores he expects done by the time he returns. I suggest you go and freshen up first before you forget though,” a rough male voice said. Nigel was unlike Adrian in the sense that he had never hurt me. He may not like me but he had never lifted a hand to me. I nodded at him and I raised my head to look at him.

He was dressed in a loose pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that showed how muscular he was. His skin, unlike mine had a healthy glow about it, it was not the sickly pale that showed sunlight rarely hit him, he was tanned and healthy. His hair was a dirty blonde that seemed to be messy constantly and his eyes were a deep green. His eyes met mine and his eyebrow rose. My eyes instantly dropped to the floor again. One of the main rules was that eye contact should never be made.

“Go,” he said softly as he moved out of the way. I walked past him and headed towards the downstairs bathroom, I heard him locking my room’s door as I left.

I was only ever permitted to use the downstairs bathroom, it was smaller than the one upstairs and it only had a small shower, a toilet and a sink within it. There was a cabinet under the sink where my make-up and cleaning supplies were.  I pulled out my make-up and turned to the mirror.

The mirror was a wall mirror, which ensured that I could see myself. The jeans I wore were a dark blue that contrasted against my pale skin. The shirt was a lighter colour, a light blue. The shirt had short sleeves, which would cause a problem if any chores had to be done outside. I saw the bruises that coloured my arms and shivered. Many people had come to the conclusion I bruise easily but that wasn’t true. I took a closer look at myself and saw the way the lack of sleep had been affecting me. My hazel eyes looked lifeless and tired. My black hair seemed to make me look paler than I normally was and that thin lightning scar seemed to stand out even more than ever before.

I jumped as a bang sounded on the door and dropped the make-up I was holding. Silently cursing I bent and picked it up before putting a small amount of foundation on. It helped get rid of my sickly pale complexion and it made me look a bit healthier. I put on a bit of eye shadow and eyeliner. I was told to always wear make-up unless we were going out of the house and I assumed that I wouldn’t be today so I left it.

Opening the bathroom door I slowly made my way to the kitchen. Although it was earlier the sun had begun to raise, one of the best things about summer mornings, in winter I had to work within a mainly dark kitchen.

Opening the fridge I pulled out the things I would need to make breakfast, bacon, eggs, tomatoes and sausages. Slowly I began to cook the bacon and sausages, knowing that I could leave them in the oven so they would stay warm. They preferred scrambled eggs, so I began to work on that next. I made sure to leave a few eggs for the bread. After the scrambled eggs were made with a little pepper added to them I began to soak the bead in a mixture of egg and milk so that I would make the French toast they always wanted.

After I had finished cooking I began to put the food on plates. Sausages and bacon went on the biggest plate, which would sit in the middle of the table, the eggs would sit next to the biggest plate in a bowl and the French toast would be on the sausages other side on a smaller plate.

Nigel walked into the kitchen and offered me a rare smile.

“Adrian says that you need to fix yourself will a bowl of fruit, no more than three hundred grams though, he’ll be checking it,” Nigel took his seat at the table and watched as I moved about the kitchen once more.

I got grapes, a banana, an apple, an orange and some strawberries. I got the scales that were always on the shelf and began to cut up the apple, strawberries and banana; I slowly peeled the orange and began adding bits of everything to the bowl. I decided to stop at two hundred and seventy five grams though, if I went too close to three hundred I would be accused of trying to be cheeky.

As I placed my bowl on the table it occurred to me why Nigel was here, they had only done this a few years ago, it was to make sure I didn’t eat anything. I guess with Adrian giving me a set amount of food to do he didn’t trust me.

I went back into the kitchen and put the rest of the fruit that I didn’t use into a bowl and lightly covered it with Cling-film before starting to make coffee for the two men. I was carrying the cups of coffee in when Adrian stumbled into the room. My hands began to shake slightly as I placed the cups down. Adrian’s held black coffee whilst Nigel’s held the standard coffee with milk and a sugar added.

Adrian sat down and turned to Nigel before talking in a low voice. I stood to the side waiting to be addressed, as he spoke I chanced a look at him.

His brown hair was a mess, indicating that he had just woken. He brown eyes looked almost black and his skin was slightly paler compared to Nigel’s. Adrian wore a t-shirt, like Nigel’s, which showed his muscles clearly.

“Sit,” he grunted. I sat slowly but I didn’t eat. I couldn’t place his mood yet. He began to pill food onto his plate before allowing Nigel to do the same. Nigel made sure to leave a spare piece of French toast and I saw him look towards me as he put the smaller plate behind the bigger one. I offered him a slight smile as he did, I just hoped that Adrian didn’t notice. It had been years since I had a slice of French toast and I had loved it before, which is why I never had one after that.

I felt Adrian’s eyes pass over me.

“Has she gone over the amount?” he grunted.

“No, she stayed within a sensible amount, I checked myself,” Nigel said shocking me. It wasn’t often he stood up for me.

“Eat girl,” he said harshly as he tore into his food.

I slowly began to eat, trying my hardest not to look at Adrian, knowing his eyes were on me. He made me feel uncomfortable and he had the habit of watching me.

I finished before either of the men did and as I had been taught I went to get the coffee pot and asked if they wanted a refill. Nigel refused but Adrian’s eyes flashed over me before he pushed his chair back.

I moved over to him slowly and lent over the table only to feel his hands on me pulling me closer.

“I think we should change our meal routines, don’t you Nigel?” he asked as he pulled me onto his lap. I froze, making sure I had a steady hold of the coffee pot. If I dropped it or spilt any I would be in trouble. “Put the pot on the table,” he said breaking through my thoughts. I did as he asked, I chanced a look at Nigel who was looking determinedly down at his plate.

_‘You ok? All I can feel is panic, what’s happening?’_ I heard Fred’s concerned voice. I tried my hardest to close the communication with him knowing that he wouldn’t be able to stand this, he always hated knowing what they did to me, the only problem was that the connection opened automatically when we were feeling strong emotions, we found that out the hard way.

“When you refill the cups you sit on either one of our laps, you will also dish out our food whilst sitting right here,” I heard him whisper into my ear as he moved his hips slightly. I shivered as I felt him against me. I couldn’t stop the fear building up in me. He had been abusive but he had never once moved onto something like this. I quickly met Nigel’s eyes and pleaded with him silently before he looked away.

“Do you understand?” he whispered in a deadly voice. I could only nod. I knew if I spoke and the fear was clear in my voice I would be punished and if I didn’t agree I would be punished.

“Good, you are eleven today and I want you to start acting as if you are. This means that you’ll have special chores to do,” he whispered into my ear again.

“Adrian, we need to go soon.”

“Fuck,” I heard him whisper in my ear. “Up,” he said to me. As I stood I felt him hit my ass. “I want your chores done by one, I’ll be home at quarter past, I want you to eat another bowl of fruit and then be ready for me coming home. Then, I will go over your new responsibilities,” he said as he stood. He left the room after he spoke.

My hands shook as I began clearing up the table. The slice of French toast was still on the plate, I felt Nigel watching me. I looked at him, silently asking what he wanted.

“You can have that,” he said softly. I tried picking the plates up but my hands shook too much, which would cause the plates to make a sound, which would annoy Adrian.

I saw Nigel stand, I stayed frozen, waiting for him to do something. What he did shocked me. He picked up the plates and carried them to the kitchen. After he put them down he lifted his finger to his lips to show me to stay quiet about what he did.

“Thank you,” I mouthed, my eyes filling with tears. He nodded before leaving.

I heard them both leave the house, Nigel silently but Adrian left with a threat reminding me to do my chores.

With a sigh I started them knowing that they would take me a good few hours.


	2. Birthday Part Two

A moan left my mouth as I laid back on the couch. My whole body was protesting about the work that I had done.

 _‘You ok? Finished everything?’_ I heard Fred ask. A small smile crossed my face at his worry.

 _‘I’m ok, how about you? Has your brother gotten his letter yet?’_ He began to complain about how his youngest brother was driving him crazy with his obsessive waiting.

I knew a lot about Fred’s family, however I was still unsure about his mental state. You see, ever since I could understand Fred, he had been trying to convince me he was magical. Whilst I now am more inclined to believe him I don’t see how something like that can just exist!

I must have fallen asleep throughout Fred’s complaining because a bang on the door startled me causing me to fall to the floor. I cried out loud as my sore body hit the hard floor.

I stood quickly, ignoring my protesting body. I didn’t hear footsteps coming towards me so that must mean that someone was at the door. Making my way slowly I opened the door to reveal a stern looking woman. She wore square glasses around her green eyes. She was wearing an emerald clock and her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. Her eyes softened as she looked over me.

“I take it that you are Miss Potter?” she asked. I nodded silently. Why would someone be here for me?

 _‘Fred?’_ I opened my mind to him. _‘There’s a woman here, she asked for me…’_

 _‘Did she say anything else?’_ He asked in a worried tone.

 _‘No, she just asked if I was Miss Potter,’_ I replied instantly.

 _‘No way…’_ I heard Fred gasp.

 _‘What?’_ I asked as the woman in front of me entered the house and walked into the room that I had just left. _‘She’s just walked in as well… do you think she might take me away? That someone noticed?’_

 _‘No.. I think it is something much more. I cannot believe you are Kathryn Potter! I can talk to Kathryn Potter! Oh my god you went through all that are you are Kathryn Potter,’_ Fred said excitedly before it turned horrified.

I closed the door and followed the woman.

 _‘What are you talking about, why are you so excited to know who I am,’_ my confusion must have shown on my face as the woman began to introduce herself.

“My name Professor McGonagall dear, I am here to tell you some news that you may find it hard to believe,” the woman said. She pulled out a stick and waved it, creating a cup of tea out of thin air. She laughed at my expression.

 _‘You are famous in the magical world Kathryn,’_ Fred laughed.

_‘I think I’m imagining things…’_

“I take it that no one else is home Miss Potter,” she said in a softer tone than she had used earlier. I shook my head, suddenly became thankful that she couldn’t clearly see the bruises that covered my arms, I had decided to get a thin jacket from the closet whilst doing my chores. If I was famous it wouldn’t be good to be seen covered in bruises.

“Would you like a drink dear?”

“No… no thank you Mrs.” I said quietly.

“I am Professor McGonagall dear, you are allowed a drink if you want one,” she smiled.

“I’m alright… Professor,” the word sounded strange to me, I wasn’t used to professors, I wasn’t too sure what a Professor was.

 _‘Professor McGonagall is strict but a wonderful woman when you are on her good side,’_ Fred said, clearly having heard my thoughts. _‘She tries to hate my brother and I but she has a soft spot for pranksters.’_

“Can you tell me what you know of your family now dear?” she asked as she took a drink.

“I… I don’t know much. My parents were killed in a car crash… and I was brought to my uncle… that’s basically all I know,” I wasn’t going to repeat the things that had been told to myself throughout my childhood, I didn’t believe that my parents were drunks. I heard the older woman sigh.

“Your parents, Lilly and James Potter did not die in a car crash,” she sighed again and took another sip from the cup. I stayed silent as she drank.

“How did they die then?” I asked quietly.

 _‘Are you sure you want to hear it? It isn’t a nice story Kathryn…’_ I heard Fred whisper.

“It is a rather long strong Miss. Potter –“

“Kathryn please,” I said softly, trying to emotionally prepare myself.

“Well Kathryn, it all starts with this man, it is rare that you will hear his name in the magical world –“

“That magical world?” I asked, unable to stop myself interrupting the woman once more.

“I never said did I?” she asked herself. “Your parents were magical Kathryn, two of the best students our school has ever seen in this decade. Now this man, he is still feared, you must understand that he lead a harsh war for several years. Thousands of people died, adults and children included. Anyone that didn’t agree with him were sentenced to death. There were people who stood up to him, your parents were included in that group Kathryn. One night he came to your house and,” McGonagall paused, watching me carefully. “The details of what happened that night are a mystery, there are theories but they are just guesses. Sadly, your parents lost their lives that night. I am positive their only thought was to protect you. You meant so much to them.”

I looked down at my hands. My heart heavy and sad. I had always thought that my parents had loved me but to have died for me. It was almost unthinkable. Part of me was angry, at this man for killing them, at my parents for dying for me and at myself for being the cause of their death.

 _‘It wasn’t you Kathryn,’_ Fred said firmly. _‘It was You-Know-Who!’_

_‘You-Know-Who?’_

_‘The man Professor McGonagall was talking about,’_ Fred replied softly.

“There is more to the story Kathryn,” McGonagall said with regret clear in her voice. “After your parents lost their lives he then turned his wand onto you. No one knows why but he failed to kill you that night. The curse he used somehow backfired and hit his own body. That scar on your head is proof of that. In our world you are famous for his defeat. You are the Girl-Who-Lived Miss Potter. The wizarding world holds a special place for you.”

I shook my head slightly. Why was I famous? I did nothing. How could I stop someone so powerful?

As thoughts raced through my mind a painful lump formed in my throat, it made sense. I had dreams of screams surrounding me and flashes of colour, could that be from that night?

“I am terribly sorry to inform you of this Kathryn,” McGonagall said as she watched me helplessly. “I knew both your parents very well. I would be more than happy to share my stories with you another time if you wish?” I nodded, still not looking at her.

“I have something to give you, I assume that you have not been given a letter yet so here,” I stretched out my hand as she took a yellowish envelope out of her pocket. It was addressed in emerald green to Miss. K. Potter, The Basement. I pulled out the letter and read:

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_ **

**_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_ **

**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards )_ **

**_Dear Miss. Potter,_ **

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._ **

**_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._ **

**_Yours sincerely,_ **

**_Minerva McGonagall,_ **

**_Deputy Headmistress_ **

“Hogwarts?” I asked looking up at the woman, thankful of the distraction.

“Yes, it is a school that teaches young witches and wizards how to control and use their magic,” she smiled.

“I don’t understand…” I admitted as I sat further back on the chair.

“If you want I shall take you away from here and I can prove that you are a witch, if you still then do not believe me you can return and live your life, however if you still want I can ensure that you have a place at Hogwarts,” she paused watching me. She must have seen the smile on my face because she smiled.

I bit my lip thinking about my choices, everything Fred said could be real and I was offered a chance to see it. However, Nigel wouldn’t be happy with me leaving... Adrian would be furious.

With a second of bravery, or stupidity, I said, “Show me please.”

“Let us leave then, I will just leave a note for your guardians.”

“They won’t be back until later,” I lied, “we would be better to just go.”

“Alright then Miss Potter, take my hand please,” the professor said.


	3. Diagon Alley

“Why?” I said quickly as I backed away.

“I am going to take us to get your school supplies,” she said. “It is a form of magical transport, normally I would take you by floo, which is another form of transport, however, your fireplace is not suited for floo travel, so apparition will have to do.”

“What is apparition?” I asked slowly.

“It a form of teleporting as quite a few muggle-raised students tell me. We disappear from this spot and reappear at the destination I concentrate on. It is much faster than other muggle forms of transport."

"Muggle?" I questioned, my head spinning slightly.

"Non-magical people, much like your guardians if I'm not mistaken," the woman said.

I nodded slightly in response to her answer. "So how do we.. apparate?"

"All you are required to do is hold onto me and not let go," the professor smiled.

I gripped her hand, which she offered to me.

“Well, here we go.”

I felt her arm twist away from me as I tightened my grip; the next thing I knew, everything went black; I was being pressed very hard from all directions; I could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around my chest; my eye­balls were being forced back into my head; my eardrums were being pushed deeper into my skull and then —

I gulped great painful lungful’s of cold air and opened my streaming eyes. I felt as though I had just been forced through a very tight rubber tube. It was a few seconds before I realised that the house had vanished. I was now standing in what appeared to be a deserted alleyway.

“Are you all right?” asked McGonagall, looking down at me with concern.

“I’m fine,” I said slightly breathlessly.

McGonagall offered me a gentle smile, and said, “This way.” She then tapped the wall three times with her wand.

The brick she had touched quivered in the middle, a small hole appeared, growing wider and wider and a second later they were facing an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said McGonagall, "to Diagon Alley."

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the near­est shop.

“Where are we going first?” I asked, the amazement in my voice.

I turned my head in every direction as we walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping.

“We shall be collecting your money first,” McGonagall said as she lead the way through the busy streets, that were full of people muttering about a boy.

We reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was the strangest creature I had ever seen.

"That is a goblin," said McGonagall quietly as we walked up the white stone steps toward him. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

“ _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there_ ,” I whispered to myself.

“That is their motto of sorts,” McGonagall said as she ushered me into the building.

“It’s poetic, serious and it stays with the reader,” I said. “It is a thoughtful thing that is a powerful warning. The creator was brilliant to think of it.”

“I shall pass on your thoughts to our director,” one of the two goblins said to me as we passed them through the silver doors. In the vast marble hall, about a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large books, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these.

"Good morning," said McGonagall to a free goblin. "We have come to take some money out of the Potter Trust vault."

"You have the key, ma’am?"

“Here it is," she said, holding up a tiny golden key.

The goblin looked at it closely.

"That seems to be in order. Griphook!"

Griphook was yet another goblin. Griphook took us toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

“There is a Potter vault?” I asked McGonagall in shock.

“There is actually several if my memory is correct,” she confessed. “You will, however, be unable to access all but one until you turn seventeen, which is the age you are classed as an adult in the magical world.”

Griphook held the door open for us and I looked around in shock, it was a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply down­ward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. We climbed in and were quickly off.

At first we were just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. When the cart stopped at last it was beside a small door in the passage wall.

Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, I couldn’t help but gasp. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.

“Is this.. mine?” I asked.

“Yes,” McGonagall smiled.

McGonagall helped me pile some of it into a bag.

"The gold ones are Galleons," she explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it’s easy enough. Right, that should be enough for our supplies and some extra things as well.”

“Err… Griphook… can I ask something?” I asked as he lead us back to the cart.

“Of course Miss. Potter.”

“Well.. why are the tunnels designed in such a way. I understand that it is to stop people memorising the way to the vaults but surely it also confuses you,” I spoke quickly, unable to stop myself.

“Well Miss Potter. I was not the one who designed the tunnels, nor do I know who did. Our director himself and the one who designed it knows the true way through the tunnels. Our carts and made to know where everything is and only they also are only able to react to a Goblins magical signature. We, as have witches and wizards, have had others in our race turn against us. It is a sad day when that happens but we have adapted our services to reduce the chances of our race losing their honour,” Griphook spoke slowly, weighing his words and answering my question.

“Thank you,” I said softly as we finished our cart ride.

“If you would like I can arrange a meeting between yourself and the director, he will be a better Goblin to answer any of your questions.”

“I’m afraid that will have to be done another day,” McGonagall said stiffly.

We left not long after, my quiet goodbye did nothing to improve McGonagall’s tense mood.

McGonagall lead me to Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions and said to the woman, “Hogwarts, Madam Malkin?"

Madam Malkin stood me on a stool, slipped a long robe over my head, and began to pin it to the right length.

It was awkward, or at least I thought it was. It seemed like hours before Madam Malkin said, "That’s you done, my dear.”

McGonagall silently lead me to pick up my school books at Flourish and Blotts, where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. McGonagall even recommended some books that would help me adjust to a magical life.

We then visited the cauldron shop and a shop called Apothecary, which was truly fascinating. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling.

"Just your wand left now Miss Potter, then we shall consider a pet if you would like."

The shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivander’s: Makers of Fine Wands since 382b.c. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that McGonagall sat on to wait.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. I spun around to see an old man was standing before me, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said I awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I’d be seeing you soon. Kathryn Potter. You have your father’s eyes. It seems only yesterday he was in here herself, buying his first wand."

Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and I were almost nose to nose. I couldn’t help but back up slightly.

"Well, now — Miss. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape mea­sure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er — well, I’m right-handed," I said.

"Hold out your arm. That’s it." He measured my from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round my head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard’s wand."

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Miss. Potter."

Time seemed to slow as wands were passed to me and then snatched away. I had no clue what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for, he didn’t even seem to give me a chance. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we’ll find the perfect match here somewhere — I wonder, now — yes, why not — unusual combination — willow and phoenix feather, eleven and a half inches, nice and supple."

I took the wand and was shocked to feel a sudden warmth in my fingers. I raised the wand above my head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of silver and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good."

I paid seven gold Galleons for my wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.

“Would you like a pet?” McGonagall asked as we heading back towards the shop.

“No thank you ma’am, my guardians wouldn’t take too well at a new animal around the house,” I said honestly.

The afternoon sun hung low in the sky as McGonagall lead me through Diagon Alley, back through the wall, once we were in the alley once more she stopped.

“Take my hand please Miss. Potter.”

Doing as she said she apparited us back to the end of my street, where my heart sunk considerably.

“Your trunk is shrunk, as you know. To enlarge it you need to place it on the floor and say clearly, ‘grow’. I suggest doing that either in your room or on the train as it will be heavy. The first of September is when the train to Hogwarts leaves King’s Cross Station, it leaves from platform nine and three quarters. To access the platform you need to walk through the barrier, which is the wall between platform nine and platform ten. Do not panic, it is an illusion to keep our secret hidden. I shall leave you here and I look forward to seeing you at the start of our school year. Take care Miss. Potter.”

I opened my mouth, wanting to tell this woman everything. A lump caught the words before they escaped, Adrian’s voice filled my head as I offered McGonagall a small smile before heading towards my house. Each step I took caused the fear to bubble up my throat. What was I going to do?

There was a car in the driveway and it wasn’t until I reached the door that I started to shake. I briefly considered running, however I could still see McGonagall watching me. I gave her a small wave before I opened the door, sealing my fate.


	4. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh! I do apologise. I didn't abandon this! I swear!  
> I just lost motivation.
> 
> However I did have the next few chapters already written up so they'll be posted soon and hopefully we'll have a good few chapters done within the next few months.

_‘Fred… I… you mean a lot to me… you know. If something happens tonight you cannot worry too much ok? I will explain later but just push me out if the connection opens,’_ I closed the front door behind me, hearing a loud crack as I did.

 _‘Be careful,’_ was all Fred said before the connection between our minds closed. The loneliness flooded me as the fear grew.

“Where the hell have you been?” Nigel shouted as he ran towards me.

“I…” I looked at him with complete fear.

“You are so fucking lucky that Adrian went out. If he found that you had been missing he would have been so furious that he wouldn’t even think about what he was doing to you,” Nigel gripped my arms tightly as he pulled me away from the door, flooded with panic my eyes met his. The anger was obvious in his eyes, yet there was something more hidden. I couldn’t place the emotion but it vanished almost instantly.

“Where were you?” Nigel hissed as he shook me slightly, his grip tightening.

“A woman came,” I gasped in pain. Nigel’s grip loosened instantly as he stepped back, that unknown emotion filling his eyes. A car was heard driving up to the house. “Get in the living room now,” Nigel hissed.

Without a second thought I did as he commanded. I stood in the middle of the room, my eyes fixed firmly on the floor. I could hear Adrian shouting as Nigel spoke, yet I wasn’t able to pick out a single word from them.

The door banged open.

“Sit down,” Adrian hissed.

Taking a step back I sat on the couch that was behind me, my body stayed stiff as I saw Adrian walk in front of me and stand firmly.

“Explain. Now.”

“There was a bang at the door and I thought it was you,” I said softly, knowing he would be angry no matter what I said. The true was the best option here. “She asked me if I was Miss. Potter and I was so shocked that I answered her. She then told me that I was magical, I didn’t believe her but she made me give her a chance… she took me to London.. but she didn’t do anything I don’t think. She just took my hand and we disappeared… she wants me to go this school and she bought me all the supplies…”

“Magical?” Nigel whispered, his voice timid. “She told her,” he whispered to Adrian.

It seemed to take Adrian a second to process what had happened. One second he was silent, the next he had thrown a lamp against the wall and stormed out of the room, leaving a loud path of destruction in his wake. I had flinched when the lamp had connected with the wall just to the right of me.

“Stay here,” Nigel said to me before following the angered man.

It then occurred to me just how much I was shaking.

It wasn’t long before I heard the front door slam, it was then a minute later when Nigel came back in, my eyes instantly fell to the floor again.

“Did she say anything else?”

I shook my head.

“You are magical, we cannot deny that. We knew since the day we took you in. Look at me Kathryn,” the broken tone of Nigel’s voice shocked me.

He had a thin cut on his cheek, which was bleeding, his hair was a mess and the mask he wore around me had completely fallen. He held a tissue to his cheek, messily mopping up the blood. He sat next to me, ignoring how I flinched slightly.

“Adrian didn’t want you to know the truth,” he confessed. “I knew we wouldn’t be able to hide it from you. I did think you would have figured it out before now…”

He fell quiet, almost debating what to say, silently I took the tissue from his hand and folded it before pressing it against the cut.

“Hold it like that,” I said softly as his hand came up to hold the tissue in place. “It will stop the bleeding quicker and you won’t get blood everywhere.”

“Thanks. You know when he gets back he will be angry,” Nigel said softly.

“And drunk,” I added.

“More than likely…” Nigel trailed off.

“It’s ok,” I sighed.

Nigel sat back with a sigh. “I don’t suppose you do but do you remember before Adrian came?”

Adrian did not always live with Nigel and myself, he turned up when I turned five. It was easier before he showed up. I was allowed to explore and embrace my curiosity. Once he did show up everything changed. I was given chores and as the years went on I was punished for things out of my control.

“You were quite young,” Nigel continued, taking my silence as a no.

“I should clean up,” I said softly, unsure as to what Nigel was trying to achieve by talking with me.

** Meanwhile **

"What do you mean you couldn't stop the letter?" Adrian yelled, furious with the man opposite to him. "Our agreement was that I would keep her and she would end up sacrificing herself. Now you tell me I have to let her go!" he stayed silent for a moment. "I want that job this year. You offered it me before. I want to keep control of her."

"You know it isn't possible, the slot has been filled."

"Find another one then!"

"Listen to reason. When she leaves she will need to be re-broken. Finish everything by September, install enough fear that she doesn't talk and then start again over the holidays. I will not give you the job. We wait until she views this school as a safe place before we bring you in. You will still have her in the end."

"You really think that will work?" Adrian asked in a tone full of disbelief and sarcasm.

"If we do it right it'll work," the other man said.

"I can still do what I like?"

"Of course, we want her weak and willing to listen to reason."

"You're playing a dangerous game."

"It is worth it for the Wizarding worlds own good," the other man sighed.

Adrian snorted, "more like for your nut job plans and twisted amusement."

"Alas, that is why we get along so well. We will stay in contact, you will get the job in a few years. Keep her weak and watch Nigel. I don't trust him."

"He doesn't trust us either," Adrian chuckled darkly.


	5. Getting to the Train

_'Are you sure you're ok?'_ Fred asked.

_'I'm fine,'_ I sighed. It wasn't the complete truth but it would have to do.

The past month had been... tense to say the least. Whilst Nigel seemed more at ease around me Adrian seemed to want to kill me. He had been furious with the simplest of things and often let his anger lash out for no obvious reason. His temper was explosive, although it did seem as though the threat he held over me on my birthday was now unthinkable. Truthfully though, I couldn't wait for the school term to start.

_'Are you on your way?'_ I could feel Fred’s hope through our connection and I almost smiled.

_'Yes, I doubt he will walk me into the station so I'll probably just get a compartment and hide out there,'_ I confessed, wanting nothing more than to get some more sleep.

_'Err.. Well.. If you'd like you could wait for me.. I mean.. We haven't really seen each other yet..'_ I could tell Fred was nervous and honestly I was as well. It isn’t as if I don’t want to meet him, of course I do. It was just, we’ve only ever spoken through our connection. We have helped each other at our lowest points and it would just be nerve-racking to come face-to-face with the person that knows everything about my home-life.

_‘We’ll meet on the train? I’d like to get settled first really,’_ I admitted.

_‘Scared about meeting me?’_ he teased gently.

_‘Just a bit,’_ I laughed.

_‘Me too. I’ll see you later Kathryn,’_ I could also see the smile as he spoke.

“What is the smile for?” I heard Adrian ask.

The smile fell instantly as I looked at the floor. “I was just thinking about how excited I am.”

“Why are you excited? Do you really think they will accept you? Perhaps freaks like other freaks,” I glanced up to see his smirk in the rear-view mirror.

The rest of the ride was done in silence until he pulled up at the station. He paused, almost as if he was weighing up his words.

"Are you ready?" he asked, I was unable to place his tone and that unnerved me.

"Yes sir," I said quietly, trying to avoid his eyes and he turned in his seat.

"You need to remember your manners and lessons," he said seriously, watching me. "Your trunk is in the boot. I'll be here when you come back for Christmas."

Knowing that he had just dismissed me I opened the car door and moved round to the back of the car, I heard the boot click, showing he had pressed the release button.

It had taken me a week from getting my things, I was sure I could wait until I was on the train at least to resize my trunk but I needed to look through the different books.

I tried to lift the trunk without any success, Nigel had loaded it in the car this morning. Walking back to the drivers window, disgust ran through me as Adrian smirked and asked what I wanted.

"I can't lift the trunk," I admitted. "Can you please help?"

"I can," he said with that annoying smirk. As soon as the words left his mouth I relished my mistake and corrected it.

"Will you please help me?"

I saw him glance around the car park and smirk slightly more as he got out of his car, the many people rushing about oblivious about him and what he was thinking.

He told me to get a baggage cart whilst he moved my trunk, when I got back he placed the trunk on the cart and said his farewell for now before climbing back into the car and leaving me stood in the car park.

I slowly made my way through the station, I pushed my cart around and stared at the barrier between platform nine and ten, it looked very solid.

Now or never I thought silently as I started to walk towards it, moving quicker the closer I got. I closed my eyes ready for the crash to come.

It didn’t come, I opened my eyes in shock.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o’clock. I looked behind me and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it.

I did it!

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every colour wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. I pushed my cart off down the platform in search of an empty carriage.

Pressing on through the crowd I found an empty compartment near the end of the train. With a sigh I started to shove and heave my trunk toward the train door, it barely moved and seemed impossible.

"Want a hand?" a red-haired male asked.

"Please," I panted.

"Oy, Fred! C’mere and help!"

Hearing that name sent a shiver down my spine. The other male that appeared also had red-hair, he was identical to the other one. There was only a slight difference between the two of them, the unnamed one had a slightly darker skin tone than his twin who also had a lighter brown in his eyes.

Fred gave his twin a nod and with their help we managed to push the trunk into the compartment.

"Thanks," I said as I sat back on the chair.

Fred’s head snapped up and looked at me, abandoning his gazing out of the window.

_‘Kathryn?’_

_‘Yeah?’_ I replied, the exhaustion seeping into my thoughts.

“Oh my god,” I heard the voice I was so used to hearing in my mind say.

“What is it Fred?” his brother asked, confused. Fred looked momentarily panicked before he quickly recovered.

“George I think I know who this little lady is,” Fred said with a shocked smile.

“Who?” the one called George said.

“Kathryn Potter –“

"Blimey," George said, cutting off Fred. "Are you — ?" he asked turning to me.

"She is," said Fred. "Aren’t you?" he added to me.

I looked at them helplessly, "I guess I am."

To my relief and disappointment, a voice came floating in through the train’s open door.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mom."

With a last look at me, the twins hopped off the train, leaving me feeling lonely.

 


End file.
